I Am Superman
by Suna-Puppet-Master
Summary: The Man of Steel reflects back on his long life.


_**I AM SUPERMAN**_

I been alone for along time…

By now, every person I ever held dear and close to my heart, every person that helped make me who I am today, have been ripped away by time, from my friends, to my family…to her.

As I sit here in my hidden castle of ice and crystal, in my Fortress of Solitude, waiting for the world to need my help once more, I can't help but think back and see everyone of those smiling faces…those smiling faces that left me so long ago.

They left me alone.

I can't even remember how many years I been sitting here, in this icy prison, sitting in a throne of crystals, only venturing out when my help is really and truly needed, waiting to be call to the mission that will finally put an end to my long life.

Until that day I just sit here in my crystal throne and just…remember.

Remember all the good times I had with my Family and friends.

I remember growing up in the farm, with my mom and dad, Jonathan and Martha Kent two of the most wonderful people he had ever had the pleasure of meeting, two people with so much goodness in their heart that they didn't even thing twice about taking in a strange little orphan alien they found stranded in a cornfield.

I remember the times spend with my dad just working around the farm, helping him with the fences or just feeding the animals, also the times he used to help me master one of my many newly discovered abilities, I still smile when I think of the astonished face he had when I lifted our old tractor over my head for the first time.

I remember the times with my mother, how I used to follow her around the house as her little helper when ever she was cleaning, nothing like a four year old that can lift the couch so you can vacuum under it. I remember sitting in the barn counting the minutes until mom's pies were ready so I could have a slice.

I sit here on my throne and remember all the great moments Jonathan and Martha Kent brought to my life, from the moment the found me to the last time I saw my mom alive. She was sitting in the kitchen making me her special apple pie while I was fixing a few of the steps in the stairwell.

I was away on a mission to Almerac when she died…peacefully in her sleep.

I also remember my friends…

I remember running all the way to Pete's house and spend the whole day with him just playing basketball and running around like the kids we were.

I remember my first love, Lana Lang, the way I used to act as a love struck puppy when ever she came around, I don't really know what happened to her, after her Prometheus suit absorbed all that Kryptonite and she left I never saw her again...I regret not knowing.

I remember all the friends I made when I started using my powers to help people…or to foil Lex's evil plans.

The way me and Oliver would spend hours testing his new arrows, and while it mostly consisted of me letting him shoot me with them the time we spend just hanging out like a couple of normal guys are some of the memories I cherished the most.

Or like when me and Bart had our little rivalry about who was faster, and we would spend hours just racing around. The idiotic victory dance Bart did when he always beat me, that is until I finally mastered flight, then he couldn't even touch me, I still laugh whenever I remember his face the first time I won a race…Bart always was a bit of a sore loser, but a still...a great friend.

Or when I would subtly leave fish around Oliver's apartment whenever I knew A.C was going to be there, so Oliver was subjected to one of Arthur's famous 'fish are people too' speeches. I still have the occasional chuckle when I remember the look on his face the day Oliver found out it was me leaving the fishes behind, Chloe had to spend a whole day talking Oliver out of making blue Kriptonite arrows just so he could hit me.

How I would spend the slow days just playing video games and football with Victor when ever we could, or when every time he would get a new upgrade he would try to one up me in our spars. He never did, but it was great watching him try. Chloe would screech whenever she would catch us playing video games on the Watchtower computers.

Speaking of Chloe, Aside from Lois and my parents she is one of the people I missed the most. I still remember the day she died, she was 204 years old when she finally passed away, apparently her old meteor power elongated her lifespan to twice the normal humans. She died sitting quietly in a rocking chair surrounded by all her family.

She was my rock and one of the people that kept me humble…she was and will forever will be my best friend.

I remember all the good times I spend with the other members of the League, when Zatanna was convinced that by teaching me magic she would help me get a upper hand on magic users…that didn't end too well for me, I was stuck as a dog for two whole days after botching my first…and only spell.

Or when I accidentally walked into the Watchtower bathroom while Diana was coming out the showers…that wasn't pleasant, not only did I get my ass handed to me, but half of Metropolis got a front row seat to it...its still one of the most watched videos on you tube to this very day.

Still after I finally convinced her that I wasn't peeping on her she and I develop a really close bond, she was one of the only members of the League I could cut loose with while sparing and didn't have to worry about hurting her.

One of my biggest regrets is that I wasn't there for her when her time finally came.

It happened a while back… she was taken from this world not from old age but in a fight against some evil villain named Imperiex, by that time, I had been in a self imposed exile. I thought that if I separated myself from the world it would help with the pain in my heart…in the end it ended being another one of my many mistakes. The pain I feel in my heart is almost overwhelming whenever I think about her and about the fact that I wasn't there to save one of the last persons I could sincerely call friend.

I confronted Imperiex a week after Wonder Woman's funeral, hoping to either share in her fate or avenge the one of the most wonderful and selfless woman i ever had the pleasure of fighting side by side with. In my grief fueled rage Imperiex didn't last more then a few hours before I put it down.

It was the only time I purposely ignore my "Superman doesn't Kill" rule.

That Imperiex thing was some time ago, now whenever I have to leave to help out I don't even recognize the world any longer, Metropolis doesn't' even resemble the place I once called home, it change from the beautiful but tamed city it used to be to a flowing Utopia of activity and commerce that it is now.

But it even with all the changes it still has that damn statue of me, even after all this time, the people of Metropolis still refuse to let me melt it down….fuckers.

_**Anyway back to the reminiscing **_

Batman…Bruce Wayne, The Dark Knight, The Caped Crusader either of those names still brought a smile to my face, they brought memories of how I use to spend my free time making up ways to mess with the always stoic man, the serious bastard, I swear every time I showed up in his Batcave unannounced I could see a vein threatening to burst even with that damn scowl of his on. But still even with all his obvious faults he was one of the most trusted friends I ever had, every time I got myself in a tight spot the Dark Knight was right there watching my back.

Hell the guy was so good at what he did that, even now thousands of years since the original Batman's time there's still a Dark Knight patrolling the streets of Gotham...

I considered every member of the League a part of my family…in that way I had a pretty big family but there were two women and one grumpy boy that knew me better than anyone, they knew me like the back of their hands and had me wrapped around their little finger, they were three people that aside from my parents helped shape the man I am today, they also took the biggest chunk of my heart when they left me.

The first was one of the two actual true blood relatives I had left, Kara Zor-El or Kara Kent as she was known whenever she wasn't in her Supergirl outfit.

Supergirl, or Superwoman as she started demanding to be called when she turned 25. Even just muttering her name brings a proud smile to my face, she truly lived up to her name, she was my older/younger cousin, she lived her life to the fullest right up until she left, she had not died she just fell in love and left for a time that is out of my reach, i just hope that wherever she is that she is save, loved and most of all happy.

The other was my son, my boy Conner 'Kon-El' Kent, Superboy, a partial clone of me that i had found when it was just 15 years old, he filled a role in my life I thought would never be filled, I always thought the closes I would ever get to be a father was if I adopted but when he came into my life...well it made it all the better.

He died of a few hundred years ago of old age, his human side not capable of withholding the chemical immortality that pure Kriptonians under a yellow sun did, he died in the arms of his wife Cassandra Sansmark, the Current Wonder Woman. The little Daxamite boy he had adopted with Cassie had taken the mantle of Superboy. Dax-EL is his name, he comes around every couple of weekends to train using the Fortress.

Then there was her.

Lois, she was and is still the light of my life, the memory of her is the thing that keeps me going even when the loneliness threatens to overwhelm me…it's been thousands of years since I last saw her, since I last talked to her, held her, kissed her…thousands of years since I had the pleasure of hearing her call me 'Smallville', and it still breaks my heart little by little everyday I wake up and she isn't in the bed lying next to me.

Everyday I feel like I'm in my own personal hell, having a memory as good as mine I can remember every moment with…every moment with her in perfect clarity, from us bantering back and forth like a couple of children, to running out of the daily planet while following a hot trail, to the tender moments we shared in private, the kisses and the caresses, the playful way she used to punch my arm whenever she was feeling frisky.

Just the thought that I might someday be reunited with her is what gives me the strength to get up in the morning and try my hardest to keep the world safe, because one of the many things Lois Lane-Kent taught me is that as long as there's evil he world will always need a protector, someone to stand against he darkness and inspire hope to the masses.

And that's just who I am, the Man of Steel, the Leader of the Justice League, the Last son of Krypton, the Savior of the World, I am Clark Kent and…

I Am Superman

_**End**_

_**This is my fist One Shot, tell me what you think.**_


End file.
